Love in War
by Rememberthisname
Summary: Jade dreams of a life of leisure and comfort, but gets adopted into a life of fighting in double battles with an experienced partner, who develops some feelings for her quickly.R
1. Chapter 1

Well as I'm not very good at intro's, here we go. So this is my first ever fanfic, never even touched on this sort of creative writing experience before, so here's to hoping this all goes over well. As far as the Author's Notes go, I'll leave them at the bottom. So let's get going.

"**Chapter 1: I couldn't think of anything other then Intro"**

"Tik...Tik..." The clock so annoyingly struck each second with a progressively aggravating clicking noise. Although this was nothing outside of the norm. Each day here seemed to pass the same way.

Oh right, introductions! Well I guess I **am** more important then the clock. Anywho, my names Jade. As they profile me I'm the top female of the third litter of mates 7&8, Making me an Eevee! I'm just many of the Pokemon here at the Bisette Adoption Agency. I live a rather boring life in all truthfulness, but so do most of the other Pokemon here. Make no mistake, I'm not an orphan by any means, although I don't see my parents on an often enough basis or on any terms that may situate our unit as a family. You see the Bisette Adoption Agency isn't for poor defenseless orphans from off the street. No all the Pokemon here are bread here, raised, here, and sent to the higher class families to serve as any other Pokemon would, whether it be to put to battles, or to be nothing more then an object providing a person with a certain look well they walk down the street.

Knowing that any day you could be bought by someone and taken away completely does has one major mental effect on all of us, we try not to make friends. By no means are we rude or hateful to each other, actually it's quite peaceful here. But ask most of the Pokemon here how many friends they've ever had and they'll all give the same answer, one. It only takes one separation to quickly learn that no one here is permanent, and only one gut-wrenching heart-breaking moment to learn that the world is cruel. So for most of us it's just sleep, eat three meals a day, run a set amount of laps to stay in shape, and occasionally get inspected by potential owners.

Wow, reading that I'm amazed I haven't gone crazy yet! The main thing that keeps us going here is the thought that someday we're going to be picked to live in a rich family and enjoy the most over-glamorized life we could imagine. Not to mention we'll have tons of friends, mostly to make up for the ones we can't have here! That's why when we get inspected we act like the best, because it's our one ticket out of here.

Well I'd like to ramble on about my life, but I can't. The reason isn't I haven't the time or patience, it's because that's all my life ever was. The only thing I left out will probably never come back in the future in some exciting way that will change the events of the story *Cough**Cough*. But this was all before a big change in my life, the change of course involving heart-break, fighting, and of course, nice new-age romance. So sit down and enjoy the ride, because I need to vent to someone.

-End

AN: Well I think that went over pretty well. As far as updates go I'm not going to railroad my dates and say next week at 5:00pm, because sometimes I may not be able to push for that! But I know the aggravation of the fans who expect updates which seem to fall off and slip into the nether (I may not be a writer but I'm damn aware of being a fan. HERE'S LOOKING AT YOU POKEMONHERO!). Actually in that last sentence two things come to mind I have to address. First off, yes this story is based/inspired by Pokemonhero's Light in the darkness, A great "M" rated read I suggest to all (No graphic scenes). And second, I swear like a trucker, but I'm trying to cut out all bad language when possible, but in a heated argument, a few may fly, not "f" bomb style but still enough to mention that if you ain't into swearing, you may feel uncomfortable. Anyways Ill shut up because if I go on I'll write more words then there are in my story 0.o. So please review (anonymous allowed) and stay tuned.

Next update is based upon demand of the story. If no ones gonna read, no ones gonna write.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **The chapters longer today, so have fun. Oh and also to avoid some conflict, I had no Idea there was a fanfic called "Faith in love" while making my fanfic "Love in war". Any similarites are strictly coinsidental.

Also to SapphireFyr: Thanks for pointing out the chronilogical problem with the first chapter. I'm going for the angle that Jade is talking about her life (And later it'll be on and off between her narrative and another person's narrative.), so the events have already happened. If you've ever read Mankind by Mick Foley (Wich I doubt anyone here has) I'm trying to go for that effect. Or like Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (A Movie) but to a less extent, I don't want to try too hard to obtain comedy and fall flat.

**"Chapter 2: Road Trip!"**

I woke up an hour earlier then most people today, not by choice obviously. There's even less to do when you have to add "Being quite" to the list of entertainment requirements. Everyone in my grouping sleeps in a large open room with a glass top and walls, the place decorated to look like some thin forest with little hills and trees and pools. My group includes all small to medium sized four-legged pokemon, although the room was relatively empty at the moment. The Agency placed all it's building on top of beautiful mountains with breath-taking scenic views. It was rumor among everyone that the Agency did this to show you "What life could be like if you weren't here", although it was hard to think of such a nice organization as "evil". I headed back to my "bed", which in all reality was just a bunch of leaves piled up with a blanket overtop, when suddenly luck had other plans for me as I heard one of the "Colletctors" come into the room.

"Collectors" is just the semi-menacing name we give to the nice worker ladies who call Pokemon up to get inspected. The standard procedure is that one comes in, all Pokemon who are not busy at the moment come to the inspection room to be viewed by potential owners, and the lucky one leaves. The fact that one came in this early was surprising, whoever was interested in buying must have been an early riser.

Throughout all my confusion in result to the earliness of the women, something seemed to click in my head. I was the only one awake! That meant no competition and a free shot at real life! I bounded off to the collector and was greeted with a reassuring "Well aren't you a lucky one, looks like your going to a home today!". I followed her into a room all to farmiliar. A Long white empty room filled halfway with waist high tables (At a humans perspective) and halfway with nothing, for the larger pokemon to stand at. The person interested in buying me was nothing like I imagined a "rich" man to be at all. He wore a black and blue argyl sweater with blue jeans. Although I admit it wasn't his clothes that asstonished so much as how he wore them. He was muscular, and I meen down to the tendon ripped. He looked like bouncer, and I had to admit that if I didn't get accepted I would hate to see him personaly throw me into the grouping room.

And to think that this could be any worse, his face might as well have been made out of a peice of wall, most suitingly one of concrete. He stared at me for what must have been the most frightning 5 minutes of my life and he didn't give as much as a "Hmmm" or "Oh I see", and his face didn't budge an inch from it's currrent position, which I honestly couldn't translate for you. He seemed angry but analytical well being calm and inspective and expectent and OH MAN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

Finally, as if he read my mind, he uttered one phrase which to this day gave me the biggest mix of emotions. He simply stated "Good, i'll take her". Now let me back up for a second, I know that you the reader are thinking, "AWWW She finally got accepted and gets to go to her new home". But I was scared out of my mind, this was not the type of person whom I expected to be adopted by. I always wanted to be some cute purse accessory... I have very low expectations in life. But this guy... I mean, the only reason I didn't run away is that I was afraid he'd break my legs right on the spot.

Well he left the room to fill out the paper-work and told the collector to put me inside a kennel, which surprised me yet again. Most (and by most I mean all) Pokemon are kept inside PokeBalls, and kennels are only used by rangers for catching wild Pokemon without actually capturing them. Well I'll just timeskip ahead here to the point where they took me to his car, but first back to you the reader. I know you're thinking "Wait a second! How does she know what a car is?". Well to answer you're question, word spreads through the grapevine pretty fast when you live in a small area. Usually it's through the collector's mouth that you hear the wonders of the human world, but a few Pokemon learn a thing here or there, although probably still from collectors.

So back to the car scene. Anyways once he put me in the back of the car he started explaining my future living conditions. He said (without emotion) that he lived in a penthouse in the middle of a town; I didn't know what that was exactly but I just nodded (Not that he could see me). He also said he knew a phschic type that would ask my what my name was. Then he started talking about why he adopted me, which is where this story really starts. He wanted me to fight in double battles with his other Pokemon; not for competition but for sport. Now I've fought a couple times before at the Agency, and lets just say two things, I've gotten aquanted with the nurse of the Agency, and luckily fur hide I didn't know much outside just biting a person! And with a tag partner I'de have to communicate, and sadly although I talk big to myself, I'm kind of a pushover. After realising that this wasn't some sick joke, I had to accept that this was my life, and nothing was going to stop it. I curled up into a ball and slept the rest of the way there, had to make up for time lost this morning.

-End

AN: Well that went over well. I promise chapter 3 will finally introduce the partner she will be paired with. So stay tuned and review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing, this has gone a lot better then expected. Also this is the big chapter where we introduce you to Jade's new aquantince. Have fun!

**Chapter 3: Productive Beginnings**

We arrived at his appartment building, and parked in the underground parking. He unlovingly carried me all the way upstairs (seriously it was like trying to hold your breath for 23 sets of stairs, unfortionetly he lived at the top). The one thing I still remember to this day is that the top of the appartment building I expected his penthouse to be another apartment, but was I wrong. His house was huge! His house was one big hallway which led to many different rooms. The first two was a kitchen on the left and a living room on the right. As you kept going there where 4 closed a bathroom, and 3 bedrooms. He dropped me on the floor, yet again unlovingly and told me to go to my room. He left to the door at the far right, which turned out to be his room. I already figured the open door to the close right was the bathroom, so mine had to be one of the rooms on the left. I went to the closest one and was about to slide through the animal door (which where only on the two left rooms) when I realised something.

I was to fight alongside another Pokemon who must live in one of these doors. I guess the wrong door may lead to an akward conversation, but hey, I'm here to make friends anyway, well at least for now. So I opened the door to find an actual king sized bed in the middle of a well sized room, although completely bare. The fact that it was bear did accent one feature, the big black ball of fur on the bed with blue skin. It looked about double my size, and was deffinetly sleeping. I was nervous to engage it in conversation, my body shaking in response. Why I was nervous I don't know, but I had a feeling that if I screwed this up it would come back to haunt me forever. So I decided that it was now or never (although it obviously wasn't) jumped up on the bed and luckily didn't awaken it.

-Bolt's POV-

I was deffinetly enjoying my dream, the news filling the majority of my dreams. When master said he would be getting a partner for me to fight alongside with in double battles, it was almost impossible to sleep. But when I did sleep, I dreamt of what this new partner may be! Master said he would go to an adoption agency before most people where awake, and choose the one that awoken first. I couldn't wait! Maybe a cool strong offense like a Mightyena or a Rhyhorn! Or a cool trixter like a Gengar!

Suddenly something poked me in the side. I figured it was master so I quite rudely rolled over and asked "What?", only to see a small Eevee who obviously regretted her decision to wake me up.

"Oh I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to wake you so rudly." She managed to stutter out, obviously scared.

I jokingly rebuttled "Well you poked me in the ribs so obviously you want my attention". I honestly wasn't trying to be mean, I was **trying** to lighten the mood. But she just gave me a look of sadness and stepped back, saying "I just wanted to say hi, apparently I'm fighting with you. I haven't talked to many people in my life, so excuse my awkwardness."

Ouch, I didn't see that one coming. She was deffinetly not fighter material, and I started to question why master had chosen her. Maybe she was some miracle Pokemon who had some sort of rediculous power that came out in battle. Although through all of this, One thing I admit is that she was cute. The few things that she said and even the way she carried herself was so adorable. I knew I had to turn this conversation around before she thought of me as some big mean monster.

"Hey don't worry, I was joking. the names Bolt, obviously not my own choice." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yah I'm Jade, don't know who named me, just grew up with it."

"Well It's a good name. You know I think you'll do great in battle. Ever fought before?" A question I regret asking.

"Oh, well yah awhile ago. I got beaten and bloody so I grew to hate fighting." (Well that scratches off superpowers from my list.)

"Well then why'd you accept to go with master?" I questioned

"Well at the Agency I was at I didn't have a choice whether I went or not. And besides I wasn't informed about the fact I'de be fighting untill I already got sold."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. But I can assure you it's not all bad here. You'll meet plenty of new Pokemon at the park, which is where we fight and practice!"

She loosened up to me enough tell me her life which non-shockingly was pretty boring. She eventually got comfortable with me but never got close. This actually benefitted me alot. Her life story was so boring I actually zoned out halfway through and started thinking of her. Man she was cute. I blushed a bright crimson when I realised she was looking at me. I had to count my blessings when I realised my black fur was curled around my cheecks instead of sticking out like it usually does, making it unoticeable. We where interuppted by master yelling "Breakfast!' We both got up, stretched and headed out to the the kitchen, Jade following me. While we where eating out of our bowls the master was talking to us. "As it is saturday, once you finish get ready to go to the park, where you two will compete in your first battle."

Once we finished master went off to get ready. I continued talking to Jade.

"So just to let me know, what is your regular attacks?" Jade looked at me in confusion.

"Well usually I just bite and scratch untill I lose." I couldn't help but to laugh at that comment. Not loudly and obnoxiously but a laugh non the less.

"Well Don't worry, I may not look it but I'm a great fighter! I'll win this battle easily for you. I've never lost a match yet!" I retorted proudly. She looked at me and smiled, followed by a small but appreciative "Thank you."

-END

AN: Don't forget to review, this was kinda my make or break chapter. Seriously tell me what I did wrong 0.o


End file.
